Today is the day we let go of the past
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: EVERYONE HAS TO READ IT ! I need your opinion ! This is a One Shot, more details inside ! REVIEW PLEASE ! :D COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody ! Just a little note to tell you that there will soon be a One-Shot about **Brulian**'s wedding. BUT the story will be mainly **Brucas**, minor **Leyton, Breyton and Brulian**. Just so that everybody knows my opinion about **Brulian** : I like them (even though I still think** Brucas **was better). Anyway, my story will be about what I'd like to hear from Brooke and Lucas the day of her wedding. I think the genre will be friendship/romance, but there won't really be any romance, mostly memories, nostalgia and I don't know what else.

**One more thing **: to all the **Brucas** fans who are disappointed, or angry, or anything else about the comments _Sophia Bush _made on her Twitter (about **Brucas** relationship) : You have to admit that there is some truth in her words. No one wants to be a footnote in someone else's love story. Especially not in your best-friend's love story. Of course, **Brucas** HAD to happen. They could have worked out if Lucas didn't cheat on Brooke twice with Peyton. But even though I'm a huge **Brucas** fan, I remember that, at first, Lucas loved Peyton. His feelings might have changed in season 2 and 3, but I understand people who say that **Leyton** were meant to find their way back to each other. Don't get me wrong, I would really have loved to see Brooke and Lucas finally happy together. I would also have loved to see Jake coming back to Tree Hill and be with Peyton. But that's just not what the scenarists have planned, and we have to deal with it. To me, **Brucas **was, is, and _will always be _the most wonderful and epic couple of _One Tree Hill_. That's why my stories will mostly be about them. But Brooke deserves her happy-end, she deserves to be with a man who loves her and think about her, not Peyton. And obviously, Lucas wasn't this guy. I don't think _Sophia Bush_ wanted to insult **Brucas** relationship or fans, she has no reason to. Saying that the past _Sophia_ and _Chad_ have in common may have changed something in the show might be true but this is non of our business, right ? It is really hard for me to say that, but **Brucas** is history, the most important is that it will always remain in our hearts and minds. Knowing that season 8 will certainly be the last one, we should enjoy the last episodes, hoping for Lucas and Peyton to come back !

I hope you all understand my POV, you don't have to share it of course.

I'd like to know yours, so review if you want to ! :)

OTH-FOQ


	2. Today is the day we let go of the past

Today was her day. Brooke Davis was marrying Julian Baker, her soul mate. She was the happiest woman on earth. Brooke knew that somewhere else in the world, other women were thinking exactly the same thing, maybe for different reasons. But she'd like to think that she was happier than them. Now she knew how Haley and Peyton had felt the day of their own wedding. Two years ago, Brooke would have said that she'd never know the feeling, but she'd been wrong. Today, all of her friends were reunited to celebrate the event, to congratulate her, to witness her happiness. Even her mother was here. Her father had called earlier on the morning to excuse himself for not being able to come. Nobody was there to walk her to the alter but it didn't matter. She was old enough to go by herself. Something caught her attention in the mirror. Or rather, someone. Brooke turned round when she recognized the person.

"**Hey Brooke !"**

"**Peyton !"** she screamed. **"Oh my God you came ! I can't believe you're here !"**

She hugged her tightly. Her best friend being here made her day even more perfect, if possible.

"**You know I would never have missed my best friend's wedding to my ex-boyfriend !"** Peyton laughed.

"**Yeah, I was here for yours, after all !"**

"**That's right."**

"**Oh wait ! I have your dress in here ! I made one for you in case you'd come, and I did well !"**

"**Let me see that… Oh ! Brooke, it's beautiful…"**

The dress was coloured in a slight green, and the belt around the waist was red. The two colours matched perfectly.

"**Flowers are all red or white roses."**

"**That's good ! I love the dress."**

"**Thank you !"**

"**And I love you, B. Davis-Baker."**

"**I love you too P. Sawyer-Scott."**

They looked at each other for a second, smiling. Then, Brooke asked :

"**Where are your daughter and husband ?"**

"**Sawyer must be with Haley, and Lucas is probably with the guys."**

"**I can't wait to see them !"**

"**See who ?"** a voice asked from behind Brooke. A voice she would recognize anywhere. She used to love that voice and the person it belonged to so much.

"**Lucas !"**

"**Hi Brooke. I'm really happy to see you ! Come here !"**

He pulled her into a quick hug.

"**Yeah, me too !"**

Peyton cleared her throat.

"**Guys, I'm going to ask Haley where I can change, okay ?"**

"**Well you can do it here if you want to."**

"**Hmm yeah but I have to talk to her anyway. I'll be back in a few minutes."**

The room felt into an awkward silence. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off Brooke. She was so beautiful in her white wedding dress, like a porcelain doll he was afraid to break. Finally, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"**Thanks for coming, Lucas. You know it's really important for me."**

"**Sure. I would never have forgive myself otherwise" **he smiled.

"**And I'd never forgive you either."**

"**Are you happy, Brooke ?"**

"**More than anyone else. Are you ?"**

"**Yes. Does Julian make you happy ? Well, he'd better to or I'll kick his ass…"**

"**Yes, he makes me happy, I wouldn't marry him otherwise."**

"**Are you happier with him than you were with me ?"**

"**Well I didn't marry you, Lucas."**

"**That doesn't answer my question, Brooke."**

"**I was happy with you. And insecure. With Julian, everything is simple and he makes me happy."**

"**Is he really different from me ?"**

"**Well, first, he loves me. He proves it everyday. And he doesn't refuse my help. He is always here for me."**

"**The perfect guy, huh ?"**

His tone was not bitter. It seemed a little sad, but happy at the same time.

"**Yes, the perfect guy."**

"**Then it's great. You really deserve to be happy Brooke."**

"**Thanks, so do you."**

They both smiled. There was so much history between them, that linked one to the other. It had never been easy but they managed to remain friends.

"**Hey Brooke, remember Keith's almost wedding with Julia ?"**

"**Yes, why ?"**

"**That day you said you wished someone would say nice things to your wedding. That's the day I promised myself I would do that for you."**

"**Luke…"**

"**And I did. Here's my speech."**

She saw the paper in his hand and the tears came to her eyes. He immediately took a step closer to her.

"**Hey Pretty Girl don't cry, you're going to ruin your makeup and I haven't even talked !"**

Her heart missed a beat when she heard him call her by her nickname, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"**It's fine Luke, thank you."**

"**Anything for you."**

Her eyes met his. They were sparkling because of the tears that filled them. Was he crying to ? Lucas guessed what she was thinking because he said :

"**Those are tears full of joy, Brooke. I'm really glad to be here with you. Even if I've always thought I would be… You know. The groom."**

She didn't answer and he wondered if he had gone too far.

"**Brooke…"**

"**It's okay Lucas, I know what you mean… But you told me you were happy, right ?"**

She _needed _him to say yes.

"**Yes. Yes, I am."**

She sighed slightly in relief. That's when Peyton came back. Brooke and Lucas quickly wiped their almost-tears and smiled to her.

"**Am I interrupting something ?"** she asked.

"**No !"**

"**Yes."**

Brooke looked at Lucas with a questioning gaze. Peyton seemed a little confused. Lucas explained himself.

"**There are some things I want to tell Brooke before the ceremony. Alone, please."**

"**Oh, okay."**

Peyton nodded in agreement and left the room.

"**Lucas ?"**

"**Listen to me, Brooke. It's now or never."**

He could see that she was panicking, so he said :

"**Don't worry, I'm not going to tell you that I made a mistake, that you're the one I want, or stuff like this. It's not about that."**

"**What is it then ?"**

"**I want to apologize one last time. Because of what I did to you when we were in high-school. I hurt you really bad, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to do so."**

"**It's in the past, now."**

"**Yeah, but I still feel guilty after all these years. I remember seeing you cry, I know I disappointed you so many times, and it breaks my heart when I come to think about it. I needed you to know that it was never on purpose."**

"**I know that, Luke."**

"**I really loved you. When we were together, the last time. I did. When I said, that night in the rain, that I loved you and not Peyton, I meant it."**

"**But it doesn't matter, Lucas, why do you want to talk about the past ? Why now ?"**

"**Because I only realize it now. I know it's your wedding day, but I wanted you to know all of this. You love Julian, and I love Peyton, so we can talk about it without fearing to fall in love with each other, right ?**

"**Right, but…"**

"**No buts, Brooke. I also wanted to tell you that a part of me will always belong to you."**

"**Luke…"**

"**Let's face it Brooke. We're linked to each other, no matter how hard we try to deny it."**

"**I know that. But I love Julian, I'm about to marry him."**

"**Sure, I'm not telling you what to do, I only tell you how I feel. You have to promise me something."**

"**What ?"**

"**Promise me we will always be friends. That nothing will tear us apart."**

"**I promise." **She smiled.

"**Good. I will always care about you, Brooke."**

"**I hope so Lucas Scott !"**

"**I love you."**

Her smile disappeared. It was still so weird to hear this from him.

"**Brooke, we're friends, remember ? I love you the way I love Haley, for example."**

"**Sorry. Yes, of course. I love you too, Lucas. Like I love Nathan."**

"**So… We're good ?"**

"**We're good."**

He took her in his arms. Lucas didn't have any doubts anymore. Peyton was the love of his life, he knew it. But Brooke Davis will always be the first one who loved him so much. His first girlfriend, at least the first he really fell in love with. And because of that, she will always have a special place in his heart. She was a great friend and he wanted her to be in his life. And judging by the way her arms were tight around his waist, he could tell she felt the same way.

"**Maybe we should go ?"**

"**Yes, I'm going to see if everything's ready."**

"**Okay."**

They both let go of each other and, after a last smile, Lucas left the room. Not even a minute after, Peyton was in.

"**Hi Peyton. I'm sorry about earlier."**

"**You mean Lucas saying that he wanted to be alone with you ?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**It's no big deal, I knew he needed to talk to you. Actually I'm the one who told him he had to."**

"**Oh. Why ?"**

"**Because you both needed to. You know, to make everything clean for your wedding."**

"**Well, I guess you're right."**

"**Anyway, everybody's ready. They're all waiting for you."**

"**Okay. Do you think Lucas would agree to walk me down the aisle ?"**

"**I'm sure he would love that. I'm going to send him to you."**

**

* * *

**

Now it was time to go. Lucas had of course accepted Brooke's request and his right arm was linked to her left one. The music started and they both appeared in front of the little crowd. Everybody was standing up, smiling, and Brooke's eyes reached Julian's. He was so handsome in his suit, and his smile had never been as wide as it was now. Lucas was smiling too, this smile she used to love. When his gaze met hers, she could see that the blue of his eyes was even more intense and deep. God, she loved those eyes too. But her heart was with Julian now, she didn't feel anything more than a strong friendship for Lucas. Being friend with someone doesn't mean you can't love their eyes, right ? So she focused on her walk, and she smiled to everybody. Her best friends were here, her godson too, whom by the way was really gorgeous in his small suit. And her mother was standing up next to Julian's. Before she could realize it, she was standing in front of the altar and her fiancé. Lucas turned to look at her and before letting her go, he whispered at her ear :

"**Be happy, Brooke. I love you."**

He kissed her cheek and walked towards Peyton and their daughter. Julian took her hand and led her in front of the altar. The ceremony could begin now.

* * *

"**Congratulations, you two are officially husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

Everyone began to applaud while Julian kissed Brooke. Then, after a few minutes of talk and congrats, Brooke and her now-husband decided to lead everybody in the room they had rented for the meal. When they were all sat down, Lucas stood up and took a microphone. People were all looking at him, surprised.

"**Uh, hi everybody. Most of you already know me, but for the others, well I'm Lucas. I met Brooke in high-school. And since, we're friends. She's actually my ex-girlfriend."**

Some people laughed and Brooke blushed a little. It was weird to hear him talking about their past relationship in front of everybody.

"**Okay, so, years ago I made a promise to Brooke, and I intend to keep it. She wanted someone to say nice things the day of her wedding, so here I am."**

His eyes locked with Brooke's.

"**Brooke Davis, Pretty Girl, Cheery… I'm so happy you finally found **_**the**_** love. You're one of the most amazing person I know, and there are not so many on earth. We grew up together, you taught me a lot of things, not always good ones…"**

Everybody smiled, and Brooke's sight blurred because of the tears.

"**I hurt you in the past, you cried because of me… Well, you're crying now too, but it's different, I hope. Anyway… I wanted every one in here to know that Brooke is a beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and lovely woman. And Julian is the luckiest man on earth. After me, of course."**

He winked at Peyton and the little crowd laughed once again.

"**I really hope you guys will be happy together, you know… Forever. As happy as I am, as Nathan and Haley are. You both deserve it. Julian, I'm glad Brooke found you. You give her the love she needs and I thank you for that. You're better than I've ever been. And man, trust me, take care of her because you would be the dumbest guy ever if you let her go."**

Julian smiled to Lucas, and decided to answer :

"**Don't worry about that Lucas, I am not planning to let her down."**

"**You'd better not ! Well, I think everybody would like to eat now, so I'm going to finish with that sentence : Brooke Davis-Baker, you know you can count on me no matter what, because I love you and I'll always be there for you. Thank you everybody for listening."**

Brooke was the first one to stand up and clap her hands. Julian quickly followed, and then everybody. She made her way toward him and hugged him tightly.

"**Thank you so much, Lucas. I love you."**

"**I love you too, Pretty Girl."**

**

* * *

**

_So, what did you think ? I hope you liked it ! :)_


End file.
